Naruto the pure blood devil
by cooltrainer01
Summary: Naruto has been sent to the world of HighSchool DxD by kami to start a peaceful life. Naruto thought he will would be able to do that once he got to his new high school he thought kami made some type of mistake. It will not as peaceful as he once thought...
1. Chapter 1

An: my first fan fiction so sorry if it is trash but hope you enjoy anyways (i suck at grammar so sorry is i make a mistake)Dont own naruto or dxd Highschool

The fourth great ninja war naruto stares at Madara."This ends now says" Naruto smirking "you have wasted all chakra,how can you possible belive you could beat me you weakling."said madara (befor we move on i should explain  
FLASHBACK  
Naruto stood in his mind scape."naruto i have something to tell you"said the 9 tailed turned around."what is it"said naruto  
"Your related to the sage of 6 paths meaning you can activate the renniegan"said kurama. Now Naruto goes wide-eyed. I'm not done yet says Kurama .You may not belive but your related to madara uchiha meaning you also can activate the sharingan.  
flashback end  
Naruto stood there with the eternal sharingan. of sheer power madara opened a hole in the sky which they both git sucked in..Madara Was alive. He just did not have a for naruto he was fine and thankfully whole."where are we"said naruto. A figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure was a god. Specifically Chornos the god of time."Let me explain"said in a pocket dimension meaning your immortal as long as your in here you have need no food or sleep. Ive been sent to tell you come to kami once you feel your thought for a moment."So i can stay here and train for as long as i want."Correct said Chornos."Then you can go ahead ill be here for a while"said thought "i may be a great ninja but Madara is here and infinite time i might as well train here and learn new justus from this old fart.

Ok that brings chapter 1 to a end hope you enjoyed this chapter i know its short but once i get to use writing ill write longer but next chapter Naruto meets Kami.


	2. Chapter 2 Kami

So im writing this after about a hour of my other chapter and i got 50?views so i am enough with that its time for Naruto the pure blooded devil

Naruto had just reached his goal of all the tips and tricks Madara had to offer and various justu. Today was the day to meet kami. Naruto had a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was wondering since technically he had not died yet so he wonders what will happen to and what was left of Madara were teleported. what Naruto saw once he was teleported,was the most beautiful person he had seen in his life And he had seen some beautiful gawked without ? Said kami waving a hand in his face. Naruto Zoned back in. O kami this girl is beautiful said Naruto. Thank you said kami took a while to put the pieces together your Kami! A huh. So why did you call me here kami Naruto said. Well as you know you are not dead ,but your purpose for the elemental nations are done kami said pointing to Madara who looked furious.I was trying to save that world!Kami rolled her looked sad as he new he could not see his friends again,but he knew that was for a i shall tell you what your new goal is said kami. Naruto your goal is to live a happy life in peace said kami with a big smile. I would enjoy that said Naruto looking relieved . Well since i would not want the child of prophecy to be bored i wont tell you whats in the world.i will however gift you three things. One is something called a sacred one you will have will be one of a kind that no one has ever had. It is called the gauntlet of Xiuhcoatl aka weapon of looked fairly simply in its beginning form black as its base color and secondly color was had a purple ball in its middle.(like issies Gauntlet but in those colors)Lets just say you will have 2 beast inside you. Great another one to deal with after i finally tamed one naruto thought. Im not tamed just friendly to you get it though your thick skull! said kuruma. My second gift to you is an enrollment to Kuoh academy a school that recently let male students be apart of this all girl school. Kami winked. Naruto blushed as he got what she also get a house in the forest with a training ground the house is quite small but there is a axe and wood there so you will manage. Naruto thought if jiraiya sensi was here he would never hear the end of it. That brings me to my last gift.A door of light naruto mother,father,surrogate grandfather and the all to famous super was never going to cry again but this was to believe he would never see them again. He ran with all his speed to his family! They all yelled in unison Naruto!Kushina gave gave her son a giant squeeze which almost killed him. We all missed you Naruto. We are so proud of elemental nations are saved and its because of you. Now stand up we have gifts for you for your new life. His father minato came up first. Naruto I'm giving you various cloaks and ninja gear saw some surprising as askatski cloaks and anbu gear etc. On the bottom of the pile there was someone thing,Naruto saw his fathers Special Kunai used for flying thunder god technique and his cloak he used for battle. Dad are you sure you want to give me this? Yes i always wanted to see you wearing this naruto said minato with a smile. Kushina was next and handed him a scroll with various kyubii justu and water justus and she just smiled. Hiruzen gave him a scroll filled with justu as thanked his grandfather for the justus. last but not least Jiraiya gave him a bag full of icha icha and he whispered into Naruto's ear sell them for money or read them for your own pleasure and smirked. Unfortunately Kushina heard this corruption and her hair gained 9 tails what filth are you speaking to my child. As Jiraiya started pleading for his life until they heard a crack and they all held there balls. Kami"naruto it is time to leave"naruto gave a hug to his family and they all wish to not to see him made the portal ready."any last words?" I want kids said minato and kushina while naruto blushed. Jiraiya made one mistake of talking again saying "Continue my legacy" kushina did let that one slide convincing that he meant his fighting gave naruto a scroll. You will need this said the top it said 100,000,000 to please a women and naruto saw his mother put up her fist and he was in front of a small cottage.

This will be rewritten.


	3. First day in my new life

Chapter 3 and I got almost 500 views that's good enough for today well here's chapter 3

Don't own Naruto or highschool dxd.

As soon as Naruto got to his destination he started exploring his cottage it looked very good . It had a kitchen with full the Counter there were keys and a roll of cash. Taking the itemsNaruto explored the rest of cottage . The rest of the house had a flat screen tv and a king size bed in front of it. bathroom was simple but it smelled nice. Time to explore,as Naruto got outside.A powerful headache hit him containing information on his school and now to activate his sacred gear. He knew since it was Sunday there was no school. he decided to meet the new sealed beast Xiuhcoatl. He summoned the gauntlet. He was surprised when he heard lasted for not much longer since he heard a voice. Hello young one. Naruto looked at the gem. Is that you Xiuhcoatl? Yes it is me the dragon of destruction. Do you mind if I ask a question said Naruto. Ask me anything I'll answer at the best of my knowledge said Xiuhcoatl. Where is the nearest ramen shop? Xiuhcoatl could not do anything but facepalm. Sadly he knew the the answer. 15 blocks forward and 5 left. Thank you Xiuhcoatl! Naruto went to find the place Xiuhcoatl spoke of. Fast forward 30 minutes. Aaaaa that hit the spot Naruto said with a face of relief. My ramen is the best around these parts explained the old man. Sorry for eating your whole supply of food Naruto grinned. Don't worry about that as long as someone enjoys my food i am happy the old man smiled. See you later old man. Walking home Naruto felt a power source. Crossing the corner he saw a flying being stab someone who was knocked down a brown headed boy. Naruto got ready to join in but the flying being flew away. Naruto stood there watching as a black hair lady take the brown haired boy. A short while later he saw a red head run around furiously until she saw Naruto was watching Naruto was gone but she already saw one important detail. She saw that he had blond . fast forward 15 minutes Naruto got home and fell asleep thinking about ramen and his new life.

Chapter 3 is done. This is where ill put this on hold. I realize i need to take this slow so no more rushed chapters. Ill make sure chapter 4 will be better than these 3 And thats a promise.


End file.
